


Of Superheroes and Stubbornness

by chantastic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Chan is a sleep deprived man, ChanLix, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Felix isn’t actually in the setting but he’s there, Felix’s deep voice, Fluff, I made up some random name of a guy who gets like a two time mention, I stayed up late to write this pls show it some love, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), changbin and jisung are twins, it works ok i promise, parent chan, pure fluff, the twins are like four, these tags make no sense, this is now more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantastic/pseuds/chantastic
Summary: Dad Chan tries an amusing way of getting his kids Jisung and Changbin to listen to go to bed and stop playing with toys. He ends up calling the wrong number and thankfully saves himself from swearing in front of his four year old twins.inspired by this:https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/611135541822570496/youre-a-parent-with-a-child-who-doesnt-want-to
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127





	1. Bedtime and Batman

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello tired author here i hope u enjoy this pure fluff i wrote it non stop and now i’ve forgotten how to blink. comments and stuff are always appreciated:)

——

A regular night. Toys scattered everywhere, the TV blasting some kid’s programme at an ungodly volume and half-eaten food temporarily put side that for sure would have to be thrown away. Indeed, sounds like a regular night for Bang Chan, father of two. 

As a man nearly approaching his mid-thirties, one would think without doubt that at Chan’s age maturity levels would be high enough to be adulting to the max — getting married, having kids and all that additional stuff. Well, that thought would be accurate to a degree.

As a divorced man, Chan raises his two four-year-old twins Changbin and Jisung alone. He’s managing for sure, being the best father he can possibly try to be and in every instance feeling his heart swell as he adores his little demons. His cute, angelic, four-year-old demons.

Changbin and Jisung, Jisung and Changbin. It’s never one without the other — the two practically joined at the hip, which is of course no surprise due to their shared nature. Despite their fair differences in facial features (Changbin having a strangely prominent pointy chin for his age; Jisung having pouty lips and a gummy smile) their personalities mirror each other, almost freakishly uncanny to Chan. 

Let looks not deceive, something Chan warns anyone (mostly playfully) as they interact with his beloved kids, cooing over them and overwhelmingly tempted to squish their cute, chubby cheeks. The twins may look like angels but with incredible levels of mischief, Chan’s sometimes stunned they aren’t hosting a kid’s prank show, or something. And albeit their displayed kindness, Chan would defeatedly have to admit if there was one quality they got from him — stubbornness. Twice the amount. 

On this seemingly regular night, Chan blinked away the lingering tiredness from his eyes as he made himself a mental note to clean up the boys’ unfinished food once they’re asleep. He guessed on this night in particular they seemed too invested in playing with toys than pleading with Chan — puppy dog eyes and all, for some heavenly dessert. 

Entering the living room, doing his best to avoid stepping on scattered pieces of lego and then collecting them, Chan looked to where the source of the cacophony seemed to be coming from. He hastily yet with cautiousness (as to avoid dropping them all over again) poured the legos into an all-too-familiar (very large) toy box — wincing at the sound merging with the disbelievingly loud volume of the TV (that his twins seemed to be completely void of earache to). 

“Hey, munchkins,” he said as he relievingly lowered the TV volume and placed the remote aside afterwards. Ignoring the whines of objection, Chan proceeded to speak. “You know what time it is, my little lollipops. It’s bedtime!” He spoke cheerily, adding a little dance to try and amuse Jisung and Changbin.

Spoiler alert: they were not. 

Jisung, who was sitting cross-legged and with his dinosaur still in one hand, looked at Chan with the most serious face the parent could’ve sworn he’d seen a child do. Huh, the little munchkin could see what’s about to come. Changbin could too probably, yet he paid not the time of day as he mumbled whatever words of their made-up world to himself, dragging his little dinosaur along the carpet. 

Chan clicked his tongue, knowing he’d have to be more persuasive. He then contrastingly grinning as he took place on the carpet instead, sitting on his knees. “You know,” he spoke entertainingly, “There's a really fun game we could play right now.” 

Ha, point one to parenthood. Now, both twins looked at Chan with twinkles of amusement in their eyes. Chan could’ve sworn he’d seen their ears perk up (or maybe he was getting tired). “We could play this game called….” He paused to think. “Who Can Clean Up The Most Toys? It’s really fun! I used to play it all of the time with my friends when I was teeny like you guys,” he exclaimed, exaggerating (and lying just a tad) for the cause. 

“But…” Changbin spoke as he rubbed his chin, Chan watching carefully to make sure the four-year-old didn’t irritate a recent scar that took place there. “We want to play with the toys,” he said, wide eyes looking up at Chan.

“Yeah!” Jisung added with determination. “We want to play.” He clutched the miniature plastic toy in his hand. 

Chan pursed his lips as he tapped his fingers on his thigh, drumming up some random rhythm. It’d seem the adorably-tiny demons were feeling quite stubborn tonight. He’d have to come up with something better. Something that’d not just catch their attention but keep it. 

In deep thought, Chan glanced around the room. Could anything be of use to him? Maybe. Could that unidentifiable crayon-made drawing on the wall that was probably made with love that Chan had just noticed be of any use? Nope. Another mental note: sponge and soap. 

However, it was as if the parent gods above blessed Chan with a sweet epiphany. Filling his tunnel vision was the one thing no young ‘un could resist the entertainment of: a mobile phone. Remembering how when he was a child and his parents wanted him to listen Chan would simply believe they were actually on a phone call to his idol of a superhero, Batman, who agreed alongside his parents that he should finish the last of his fruit.

Of course when Jisung and Changbin were just babies Chan would laugh at the memory with his parents, basking in the nostalgia and joyous memories that made his childhood that he promised to Jisung and Changbin as they slept soundly in his arms, would in turn make theirs. 

Back in the moment, Chan slyly picked up his phone as he glanced at the twins, both clearly unaware of his antics as their focus was back on playing with dinosaurs. He tried to refrain from laughter yet unbeknownst to Chan, rather than calling his friend and coworker, Yongmin, Chan pressed the contact of one below: his newer coworker, Yongbok. 

“Hello?” Chan said rather loudly, making sure he’d caught the attention of the twins who simultaneously looked over. “Hi, Batman! Bang Chan here, I was just wondering if you thought it was time for cleaning up toys, nothing special,” he emphasised, tone laced with borderline silliness. 

However, what came next almost had Chan jumping to his feet and in turn knocking over the almost filled-to-the-brim toy box, or worse — cursing in front of his four-year-olds: a deep voice grumbled back in response the following words Chan never thought in his entire life he’d hear. 

“I’m Batman,” the voice spoke with utmost accuracy. For a split second Chan had to contemplate just how in need of sleep he really was. 

Bursting into giggles at their father’s reaction, Changbin and Jisung had successfully dropped their dinosaur toys before Jisung shushed the older twin, both curiously awaiting the supposed superhero’s next words that were of course, prompted by their father.

“Batman thinks not only is it a good time to clean up toys, it’s also very cool to do so,” the voice spoke once again. As realisation dawned upon Chan of whom he had really called, it then caught his attention that his very embarrassing accident had worked almost flawlessly; both Changbin and Jisung hastily placed the rest of their thrown-about toys in the box before using all the energy in their teeny tiny legs to run to Chan, both placing their hands on his knees as their doe eyes twinkled up at him in sheer amusement. 

It took everything in their father’s willpower to not coo, embrace or chuckle at them. Instead, Chan continued his conversation with his own favourite superhero (secretly celebrating inside that his boys’ own love for the iconic figure was inspired by his own). “Oh, really? Thanks, Batman! I think so as well. Do you think now that the toys are cleared Jisungie and Changbinnie should head to bed?” Chan prompted yet another response, hoping that Felix would catch on rather than be laughing at his coworker, right now. 

“I do,” the deep voice affirmed. “All superheroes need a good night’s sleep!” A thank you to Felix, Chan would give once the boys are asleep. Actually, a million and one thank you’s (and an offer for dinner one night if Chan could ever work up the courage to ask — not really his fault an attractive coworker made his heart flutter — but on top of that what Felix would think as a single man about Chan’s single parent lifestyle).

“Ooh, ooh! We need to sleep now! We need to go to sleep!” The boys chimed in unison, poking at Chan. “We’re superheroes, too!” Chan smiled softly at this, smiling bigger at somehow not missing the way Felix chuckled over the countless pleas of his twins. 

“Thanks,” he whispered into the phone. Chan almost blushed on hearing Felix’s response, even if it was simply reassurance of no problem. He made a new mental note, putting it to the top of his list: call back Felix. 

“Right!” He stood up, playfully scooping Changbin and Jisung into his arms. “Time for you two munchkins to get to bed,” he announced, pressing gentle kisses to both of their foreheads as he began to exit the living room. 

“Two superheroes,” corrected Changbin.

“Yeah!” Supported Jisung. 

——

“Daddy?” Jisung yawned as he laid comfortably in his small bed, adorably squishing his cheek against the pillow.

“Yeah?” Asked Chan, glancing once more at the sound-asleep Changbin who was snoring lightly as he tightly held his munchlax plushie. He took a seat on the edge of the younger twin’s bed.

“Do you think one day me and Binnie can be the best superheroes like you?” The little boy asked, looking up at Chan as he blinked slowly. 

In that moment — particularly than any other any time of day, Chan felt himself melt. He never felt himself relate to any truism, except one that seemed to hit now more than ever: the most profound things are inexpressible. Like Chan’s love for his sons. 

He took a deep breath, gently running a hand through Jisung’s hair before giving his younger son the softest smile he ever had. “Of course…” He spoke. “You’re already my superheroes.”

——

Once ten minutes had passed and now both twins were sound asleep, Chan gave each a gentle kiss on the head with the utmost emotion in his words of promise for the best life he can give them before making his way back to the living room and retrieving his phone. Here it goes; the moment of truth. Chan could only pray Felix wouldn’t laugh at him. He bit his lip as the ringtone played, shockingly coming to a halt as the call was answered. 

“Hey, Chan!” Felix spoke cheerily on the other line. Amusement was laced in his tone. 

“Hi, uh — Hi, Felix,” Chan spoke audibly after clearing his throat. “Um…” He started, without knowing where to actually start. “Thank you! For uh… Earlier, when I called…” Trailing off, Chan could only silently reprimand himself for sounding so awkward. 

“Ah, no need to apologise! It was fun, although I get the feeling you might’ve pressed the wrong caller,” Felix replied with a chuckle, sounding way more energised than Chan, himself. He seemed to sound genuine — which was a win for Chan, of course. He felt the embarrassment fading away.

“Yeah,” Chan tried to mirror the casual chuckle. “It was something my parents used to do with me when I was a kid and since it’d work almost every time I thought I’d give it a go,” he explained sheepishly, mindlessly walking around the room with a smile forming on his face each time Felix chuckled. 

“I get you. Well, kind of. I’m not a parent myself but I admire you for doing it so well,” the latter confessed, not knowing just how Chan paused in his track as his heart fluttered. Felix… His gorgeous coworker who he thought he had completely made a fool of himself earlier to, said he admired Chan? This supposed regular night just got even more irregular. 

“Oh…” Chan said after a moment, almost dumbfoundedly. “Thank you,” he spluttered, dismissing Felix’s almost-apology during the silence. “That means a lot to me… My boys are my world,” he said, a sentence so natural-sounding.

“That’s really sweet,” the boy on the other end of the call replied. “If you, uh… I — I know I’m not like a child expert or something, but if you ever need a hand, I’m quite the cook — if I may say so myself.” He chuckled nervously. Something Chan picked up on. “I could make them something? Like, so in case you’re tired you don’t have to cook dinner that night. I mean, like, not saying you are but you do work pretty hard and even Yongmin says you could use a break so if really, I could help with anything then I…” Felix laughed, amusing Chan even more through the phone. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is I’m a call away… If you need anything — or want.”

Picking up on Felix’s sweet words despite his nervous display, it was as if a sudden confidence had struck inside Chan. He stood up straight, phone held tightly in his hand. Breathing the last shaky breath, he spoke boldly:

“What I want… Is to try your cooking, sometime… But I’d also like to take you for dinner — so really it’s your pick, I guess.” He chuckled, only laughing more when Felix did, too.  
All nervousness was gone. Chan was feeling brave. 

“I want both of those things, too…” said Felix. 

“Great,” spoke Chan, who was pretty sure Felix could tell from his tone that he was smiling like an idiot. “I’ll, uh, I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked, trying not to sound too excited. It was only work, after all — though with maybe something a little more than that, now. 

——

After parting goodbyes with Felix, Chan laid in bed that night looking up at the ceiling. Even though Jisung and Changbin in all their young antics could draw on walls whatever vivid, playful vision they put their heart to… Chan would say his vision was a little simpler:

Maybe instead of three; four, fully-finished dinner plates at the table.


	2. Big decisions made by big hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Felix’s first official date.  
> How’s it gonna go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was good :D  
> comments n more are always appreciated 💜

_ Dinner ready to be preheated? Check. Remote control hidden just so the boys don’t find and most likely break it? Check. A thank you note for Yongmin? Check. Looking good? Maybe.  _

Chan mentally checked off each note, thankful that his memory wasn’t giving up on him any time soon. As he stood in front of the full-length mirror that was hung in the hallway, Chan patted down each and every tiny crease in his suit he tracked with hawk eyes. Posing ever so slightly and with a tilt of the head, with confidence now flowing through his veins Chan checked off the last note. Yeah, he was looking pretty good. 

It had officially been some months since he interacted properly with Felix at work, the day after the whole Batman shenanigan — how Chan remembered clearly that both of them were shy but quickly — almost as if naturally found entertainment in their conversation and felt laughter getting rid of all shyness until it was in the air no more. 

It was safe to say they had gotten considerably closer, Felix sticking to his word and having made a variety of dishes, snacks and desserts and more had won over the hearts of not only Chan, but his little angel-demons, too. Indeed it was a risky thing: bringing someone new into your notably young children’s lives that you were romantically involved with. But, shaking away those nerves Chan was glad that Felix’s first and every interaction with the boys went smoothly. 

And although Felix had come over frequently to the Bang residence in the past months, this was in fact his and Chan’s first night having dinner  _ away  _ from the house; rather in some recently opened five star restaurant. (As suggested by their coworker, Yongmin, who insisted for one night he’d be over the moon to entertain his non-biological nephews). 

Therefore, Chan was beyond nervous. He couldn’t actually recall leaving the boys in the hands of a trusted friend or relative for the past few years. Once or twice his parents were delighted to look after Changbin and Jisung, giving Chan what they insisted was a well-earned and long awaited break, even if it was simply for one night. Truth be told Chan missed his little lambs throughout the whole evening, causing him to be evidently distracted from the whole party scene. 

His nervousness was only augmented when realising that this night could be officially announced as his and Felix’s first date. Sure, the late nights after Changbin and Jisung had fallen asleep meant something to them as it brought them a lot closer, but this seemed to boost solidifying their relationship. Or, at least what was to become of their relationship. 

Turning away from the nervousness ebbing in his stomach, Chan was thankfully brought back to reality by the expected (surprisingly on time) ring of the bell, knowing that Yongmin had finally arrived. Feeling cool, Chan gave himself one last look in the mirror and finger guns to top it all off. 

Nope, maybe not the finger guns. 

He jogged over to the door, careful not to crease his suit further before opening it and unsurprisingly coming face to face with his dear friend. His dear friend who bore such a shiteating and teasing grin, Chan could sense the playfulness radiating from Yongmin’s presence already. 

“Bang Chan, he’s a real man. Tonight can he confess to his crush? Yeah he can!” Yongmin cheered in sing-song or god knows whatever tune. He brushed some dark hair away from his forehead, dying it often as he fears the grey hair to come (something Chan takes delight in teasing him about, too). Stepping in, he placed his coat on the rack. 

“Yongmin,” Chan chuckled as he failed to hide his embarrassment. “Thanks for doing this again. There’s some food I made earlier if you want, just needs heating up. The boys have already eaten but if you could give them milk at around half-seven then bed a bit after. It’s helping them to sleep and grow, y’know? Get that calcium—”

“Chan,” Yongmin interjected. In his tone he carried a sense of softness despite his facial features being almost unreadable. 

“I know what to do,” he gently reminded the latter man. “You’re rambling. By now I’ve gathered that means you’re nervous but, trust me, there’s no way Felix is gonna say no. Not unless you confess to being a murderer, or something. Or  _ he _ confesses.”

As his friend began to speak, Chan listened intently. Yongmin was making sense. Until he finished. As Chan listened from start to finish, his expression morphed from pursed lips in concentration to furrowed eyebrows in confusion. But, hey, he was used to it. 

“That’s very unlikely,” he stated, confusion slowly fading away.

“Exactly! So  _ most _ likely, things will go well and tonight you’ll come home a taken man.”

Chan nodded, slowly taking in his friend’s words. 

“Now, where are my favourite mini-Chan’s?”

  
  


——

  
  


Truth be told, in Chan’s head the evening would go a lot smoother from start to finish. From when Felix arrives and they take leave to when the night ends. However, Chan didn’t take into account the fact that like himself, Yongmin is a huge softie for his four-year-old boys. That being said, who could refuse two absolutely adorable kids sweets?  _ Sugary _ sweets. 

As soon as the doorbell rang and Chan opened the door to greet Felix, he could only so much give the younger male an equally as shy smile before Jisung and Changbin came bolting to the door — right towards Felix — almost sounding out a war cry. 

As much as a gasp could be heard; whether it was from Felix or himself, Chan wouldn’t be able to recollect. Having stumbled over, the next thing he knew, he found himself on the floor with both his kids flat on top of him and Felix to the side. 

Did a camera just go off?  _ … Yongmin _ . 

“Daddy! Daddy!” Jisung and Changbin chimed in unison. “When is Pixie coming?” They grinned, of course too overcome and glowing with sheer excitement to actually notice the presence of Felix just to the side of them.

Chan ignored the dull ache in his head, staring at his two boys in their batman pyjamas before it dawned on him. Felix was right there. Felix fell over, too! 

As Yongmin managed to get the very hyper twins off of their father, Chan quickly stood up before offering Felix a hand (who, naturally, accepted it).

“Are you alright? Goodness, I’m so sorry, Lixie!” Chan spluttered a string of questions and apologies, inspecting Felix for bruises.

“Chan,” Felix spoke gently and audibly, one hand cupping Chan’s cheek as the other brushed down tufts of hair that were consequently out of place. He made sure the older boy’s hair was fully sorted before slowly placing both hands back at his side. Smiling softly, Felix spoke in the most gentle manner: “Hey,” he grinned. 

As soon as Felix’s hand was on his cheek and his silvery voice had reached Chan’s ears, the older man felt himself immediately fall into a state of complete relaxation — not to mention the hand in his hair, too. Chan felt his heart swell as he watched Felix help him; feeling the warmth from his touch and basking in it. He watched as Felix fixed his hair; watched the younger man’s eyes glisten under what was just the ceiling light but looking as luminous as ever. He watched how Felix’s mouth parted slightly in focus, the pinkness of his lips coated in something glossy; making them look even more kissable and soft than usual. 

Back in the moment, Chan gave Felix a smile: small but incredibly sweet. “Hey,” he repeated in Felix’s own relaxed manner.

But: in a house with two beyond hyper twins, one ought to expect a bit of raucousness. 

“Pixie! Pixie! Pick me up!”

“No, me!”

——

  
  


“You boys behave, right?” Chan spoke as he had crouched to Changbin and Jisung’s height; internally cooing at how tiny the two boys are. 

“Yes, daddy,” Changbin nodded with the most serious expression Chan had ever seen him with. 

“Promise, daddy!” Jisung reassured, nodding a bit too quickly, twice and thrice; reminding Chan of the hyperactivity still in their systems. Good luck, Yongmin. 

“That’s my boys,” Chan said as he sent them a toothy grin, only smiling brighter as he was met with two equally as happy faces. He ran his fingers through their soft hair, pressing a gentle kiss to Changbin’s forehead then Jisung’s. Then another to Changbin and another to Jisung’s since they asked very nicely. Chan only wished that when they grow up, they still let him plant kisses on the tops of their heads without complaining. 

After Changbin planted a rather sloppy kiss on Chan’s cheek and Jisung on the other, Chan stood up (ignoring how his knees cracked. It happens to everyone, okay).

“Goodnight, Pixie!” The boys chanted in unison, tugging on Felix’s pant legs before he leaned down and allowed them to give him sloppy kisses, too. 

“Goodnight, little lollipops,” Felix cooed at the boys. 

As Chan watched the scene before him play out, he thanked his lucky stars for just how fond his two angels were of Felix. Needless to say, he was too. 

  
  


——

  
  


“So,” Chan spoke as he looked at Felix across the table. A candlelight dinner, call it cliche if you would. Truthfully, Chan wanted to play it safe. He couldn’t care less about the costly food or prying eyes of waiters, not when all he could focus on in the moment was the absolute godsend that was Lee Felix. 

“So,” Felix repeated. Although he grinned and seemed his usual happy self, his nervousness was showing in the way he repeatedly tapped his fingertip against the silk tablecloth. “Did Changbin and Jisung like the steak from the other night?” He asked, a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

Chan smiled. Recently Felix had cooked a lot for the four of them, Chan loving every aspect of it. It felt so homely, even if it was something as normal as cooking. But seeing four finished plates on the dinner table, Chan felt pride combined with relief in his chest at how well his boys had grown to like Felix. Dare he say Felix would make a perfect addition to his family? Chan would be lying if he hadn’t thought about it before. 

“They loved it,” he assured. “Asked me for more but your cooking skills are unmatched.”

Felix blushed at the compliment. “You’re amazing at it, though,” he confessed. 

Slowly reaching his hand half way across the table and letting his fingers entwine with Chan’s, Felix looked him in the eye. “You’re a real family man. I like that.”

  
  


——

  
  


“Chan? Is everything okay?” Felix questioned, voice laced with worry despite its slow pace. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Chan breathed deeply. “Here it goes,” he said, taking both of Felix’s hands into his own and basking in this sudden but very useful new-found confidence. 

“Felix,” he said as they held eye contact. “This evening when I was getting ready, a lot of my routine was sorting out the evening for Bin and Sung, y’know — what they were gonna wear, making sure they ate, making sure they’ll be fine for the night,” he listed. “I know you know this but my sons are my world and to let someone into not just my world but  _ theirs— _ ” Chan’s breath hitched as he confessed: 

“It’s a _really_ big deal.”

“Of course…” Felix mumbled slowly, not wanting to interject but revealing such a serious and compassionate look in his eyes Chan hoped they were on the same page. 

“I— I want you to be a part of our world. I’m sure of it;  _ so sure _ . I see how much you care for the boys and love them and how much they adore you and… You’re the type of person they need in their life.” 

Chan’s eyes were welling up with tears, yet by surprise it wasn’t just him. He watched as Felix bit the inside of his cheek before exhaling a shaky breath. 

“I’d love to be a part of your world. I admire you so much and Binnie and Sungie mean so much to me that I promise you I can be there for them just as much as I can be there for you,” he confessed. 

It went unsaid but they both knew by now of Chan’s fears of how people looked at him. A single father, mother out of the picture and the label of an incomplete family. To some extent that was true: Chan’s family was, at one point, incomplete. But not in the sense that it had to fit a certain image for other people to be pleased.

Now, as Chan held a sobbing Felix in his arms, he felt his family was truly complete. With the man who was now his lover in his embrace, a sense of contentment ran through Chan’s veins. He had everything he could ever want. Two angels for twins and one adult angel in his arms - and not to mention - his vision of four fully complete plates at the dinner table would be a daily occurrence from now on. 


End file.
